


In Need Of An Angel

by Coolshade



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Other, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Worried Aziraphale (Good Omens), can be read as platonic or romantic, i honestly don’t know what I’m doing, injured reader, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coolshade/pseuds/Coolshade
Summary: The reader gets mugged while walking to the bookshop.
Kudos: 4





	In Need Of An Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I’ve wrote for good omens please be nice

You didn’t mean to be out this late, you just lost track of time. It was currently 12am and you were walking down a street that was usually jammed with people. You had your headphones in and your head down, not wanting to attract any unwanted attention. 

A few cars had passed you but that was about it. You were glad to be nearly at the bookshop, where Aziraphale would be waiting for you. He’d probably lecture you on how you shouldn’t be out this late and that it’s dangerous to be alone. 

Your thoughts were interrupted by a group of people walking down the other side of the street. A quick glance up showed that there were 4 of them, all men and all much bigger than you. You made accidental eye contact with one of them and that was it, they crossed the road and were heading straight for you. 

As you notice them all walking toward you, you began walking at a faster pace, you try not to look behind you as much as you don’t want to make it obvious. You turn your head and they start walking faster. Your heart is racing. You reach in your pocket and turn your phone on and unlock it to try and get ahold of Aziraphale back at the bookshop. 

As soon as you unlock the device, the group crowd around you, snatching the phone from your hand,

“Alright mate?” One of them says innocently, though the smirk on their face says the opposite. You look up at his face and try and grab your phone back but he takes a step back. 

“What do you want..?” You ask the man. He just laughs at you and looks you up and down, then turns to his friends. 

“You got any money on you?” Another asked. You shake your head, taking a hesitant step back and your shoulders bump into the brick wall behind you. 

“You sure about that?” The man asked, stepping forward until he was inches away from you. 

“Yes i’m sure..i just went out for a walk is all..it’s a bit late i should be heading home..” You try and step aside but another one of the men stop you and laugh. 

“You aren’t going anywhere.” One of them shoved you back into the wall. Your heart was pounding and you could feel your hands start to shake. You just wanted to be home, with your angel. 

The man advanced, reaching towards your pocket where your wallet is. 

“Stop it!” You cry out, pushing him back. 

His face drops, becoming intimidating. 

“Just give me your wallet and you don’t have to be hurt.” You step back again, your back against the cold bricks. 

He lunges forward, his fist connecting with your jaw, sending you sprawling to the floor. 

You groan in pain, rubbing your jaw when a kick to the stomach sends a sharp spike of pain through your entire body. You feel your wallet being plucked from you pocket as you receive multiple painful blows to your torso. 

You curl up, trying to protect the important parts of your body. 

A painful blow to the head made the blood stained concrete you were sprawled across spin beneath you, eventually turning black.

///////

“Ughhh...” you groaned in pain. 

Everything hurt.

Suddenly, you shot up, remembering what happened. Your ribs aches but you needed to figure out where you were. 

Your eyes were blurry but you managed to make out a bookshelf- several bookshelves. 

A figure appeared in the doorway and you were able to relax slightly,

“You’re alright, dear. It’s just me.” Aziraphale spoke softly, sitting at your side and helping you to lie down once more.

You cry out at the throbbing in your ribs, clutching them with your hand. You look down to see your hand has been washed of the blood and dirt,

“I didn’t want to miracle anything away while you weren’t awake incase I did more damage but now your awake I can-“

“No.” You mutter,

“What?” 

“I said no. I don’t want you wasting miracles on me. I’ll be ok, it will heal.”

“But, my dear, I think it would be wise for me to...”

“I know but I don’t want you getting into any trouble with...” you trail off, pointing upwards.

Hesitantly, he nods, running a hand through your hair. He freezes as he sees you tense up,

“Are you alright?” He asks, hesitantly removing his hand from your hair and intertwining his fingers anxiously,

“Yea I just... I need to go.” You try to sit up again, grabbing the back of the couch to pull yourself up,

“Please, Y/N, just sit down.” He pleads, his brows furrowed with worry,

“No...” you trail off, forcing your legs to move towards the door.

You reach the door and the floor seems to sway beneath your feet-

“Y/N!” Aziraphale cries, just barely managing to catch you before your legs give out.

“Come on, let me take care of you.” He whispers, picking you up and taking you to the kitchen.

You feel the hard wood of the kitchen chair as Aziraphale places you down, turning his back to you to find something to help,

“I’m sorry.” You murmur,

“You have nothing to apologise for, dear.”

“I should’ve been more careful.”

“Well yes you should have, but you’re here now and I can keep you safe.” He hands you a cup of water and some painkillers,

“Take two of these.” 

You do, throwing your head back to swallow them,

“How are you feeling?”

“Sore.”

He laughed dryly, “it will hurt for a while but it will get better. What happened?”

“Just a mugging.”

“Right. Well, everything will be ok now.” He reached out to place a tentative hand on your shoulder, watching for a negative reaction. 

You look up at him, giving him a small smile. He lit up, his eyes twinkling in the dim light,

“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.”

/////

After a much needed bath and a fresh set of pyjamas, your eyelids start to feel heavy,

“Can we go to bed?” You mutter softly, rubbing your eyes,

“Of course, dear.” He smiled at you, pulling back the soft white sheets and climbing into bed with you.

Instantly, you shuffle up to him, nudging his arm around your shoulder and putting your head on his chest,

He chuckles,  
“I love you, my sweet human”

“I love you too, my angel.” You snuggle closer to him, his warmth soothing the aching, “you won’t leave, will you?”

He pressed his forehead to yours,

“Never.”


End file.
